Ponyboy's Birthday
by Goldengirl112200
Summary: Just a one-shot of the gang celebrating Ponyboy's 14th birthday. Also some Darry and Ponyboy bonding.


Today was the big day: Ponyboy's 14th birthday. The gang had all gone out for pizza and now they were all at the Curtis house finishing up their cake.

"Present time!" exclaimed Sodapop, bringing in a wrapped gift.

Everyone came into the living room, each holding their own gift.

"Ooh! Open mine first!" called Two bit, thrusting something wrapped in newspaper at Ponyboy.

"Okay," said Ponyboy, opening it. He just stared at it for a moment. "Your limited edition?" he asked, holding up Two-bit's pocket knife.

"I know how much ya' liked it," said Two Bit.

"Two-Bit," said Ponyboy, surprised, "I can't accept this."

"Aw, don't sweat it, kid." grinned Two Bit. "Besides, I got myself a new one," he said proudly, taking out a large and shiny butterfly knife.

"Thanks a lot," breathed Ponyboy, pocketing the knife.

"Who's next?" asked Soda.

"Here," Steve said gruffly, handing Ponyboy a new comb. "Soda said you broke yours. You definitely need one." He continued after Soda gave him a look. "I mean since all the Curtis boys have the best hair in town…Gotta live up to your reputations."

"Thanks Steve," said Ponyboy, also pocketing the comb-but not before running it through his hair first.

"Here, Pony." Johnny said quietly, handing him an envelope. "It's not much, but…"

Ponyboy opened the envelope and his face lit up. "Tickets to Gone With the Wind?"

Johnny reddened slightly. "Maybe we can see it together after school."

"Thanks, Johnnycake!" exclaimed Ponyboy.

"I got you something, too." said Dally, tossing Ponyboy two Playboy magazines. Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and Soda laughed when Ponyboy blushed. Soda reached over and covered Ponyboy's eyes.

"I'll be taking those," said Darry, snatching the magazines.

"Maybe when you're older," said Soda, uncovering Ponyboy's eyes.

"I'll go next," said Darry, handing Ponyboy a wrapped package. Ponyboy opened it and smiled lightly. Looks like the new, authoritative Darry picked this one out. There were two notebooks and a package of pens. "For when you start high school," Darry said, pride evident in his voice. He still couldn't get over how Ponyboy skipped a whole grade and was going to high school a year early. "You always need something to take notes on."

"Thanks," smiled Ponyboy.

"And… last but not least," said Soda. He handed Ponyboy a bag.

"Yes! I needed some new colored pencils," exclaimed Ponyboy, taking out a package of colored pencils the DX sells.

"There's more," said Soda.

Ponyboy took out a worn copy of To Kill a Mockingbird and smiled.

Soda reddened. "I couldn't afford to get you a brand new copy," he said quietly.

"I love it. Thanks Soda," grinned Ponyboy. Soda reached over and ruffled his hair.

As the evening went on, one by one the gang left, all wishing Ponyboy a happy birthday. Ponyboy and Sodapop were on the couch watching TV. Darry came out and noticed both of their eyes drooping.

"Alright you too, it's getting late. Get ready for bed," said Darry.

Ponyboy had just finished changing and Soda was in the bathroom when Darry walked in. "Pony, that gift I gave you was kind of from the guardian side of me," said Darry.

"I like it. Thanks again," said Ponyboy.

"Well," said Darry, revealing a box. "I have one more gift for you… As a brother."

Ponyboy took it and started to say that he didn't need anything else when his eyes widened and he was rendered speechless. Inside the box was a pair of brand new running shoes.

"Darry," breathed Ponyboy, "how… How did you afford these?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I saw how much you liked them, but Mom didn't. I did, too… but she wouldn't listen to me." he chuckled. "I went back and bought them the next day… I know you're still getting used to me as a guardian- so am I- but I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be your brother."

Ponyboy felt his eyes well up no only at the thought of his Mom, but at the kindness of Darry. "Thank you," he whispered.

Darry smiled and started to get up, but Ponyboy pulled him into a hug. Darry was surprised at first, but then quickly returned the hug. He let go after a moment.

"Goodnight kiddo. And happy birthday."

Ponyboy laid down on his bed just as Soda flopped down and threw an arm over him. The last thing Ponyboy thought before he drifted into a peaceful sleep was: 'best birthday ever.'


End file.
